


Let Me Give You My Life

by EnunciatingEmu



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, alternating from unspecified inquisitor to my inquisitor, feel free to imagine your own inquisitor, pretty much i love writing embarrassed cullen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-15 23:04:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3465335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnunciatingEmu/pseuds/EnunciatingEmu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles centred around everyone's favourite commander.<br/>(Note: not every chapter will be CullenxInquisitor).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cough

**Author's Note:**

> This was based off an AU prompt regarding strange thoughts and suspicions of telepathy. As soon as I read it I had to write featuring Cullen and the Inquisitor. Eos is my Inquisitor, but don't worry, I'll make the next one nice and vague so you can insert your own. Hope you enjoy!

Cullen didn’t exactly enjoy war table meetings, but he couldn’t say that there wasn’t any enjoyment in helping in the execution of the Inquisition’s ever expanding power, especially when they got to enact good deeds. There was a certain type of thrill when Eos gave him the nod that meant that his suggestion was to be implemented. Some days were fast paced and filled with energy, such as when they were planning the attack on Adamant. Other days were so, so slow. Cullen hated those days.

Unfortunately, today was one of those days. Cullen shifted his weight from one foot to the other as Josephine delivered a report on the slow progress regarding the alliance with the merchant princes in Antiva. He knew it was important, but today he could not for the life of him focus on the ambassador’s words. Cullen’s mind floated aimlessly in his head. _I wonder what’s for lunch today,_ his mind wondered. _Yesterday’s mystery meat was rather good, except for the mystery part. Why did they decide to make the meat a mystery? Is it something that isn’t normally consumed? Maybe it’s nugs. I bet it’s nugs. I’d feel terrible if I ate a nug._ Cullen made a quick mental note to talk to the kitchen staff about the specification of the mystery meat: he felt there shouldn’t be mysteries when it comes to lunch.

Leliana was talking now, still on the topic of the merchant princes. She looked calm, but slightly frosty, as usual. _Her hair is a nice shade of red,_ Cullen mused. _Does she still have the braid in it? Where does the red come from in her family? Why do people even have different hair colours?_ Cullen’s eyes flicked from Leliana’s vivid red, to Josephine’s deep ebony, to Eos’ gorgeous blonde that reminded him of the sunlight on Skyhold’s battlements. He tried to look at his own hair, but he quickly realised that it was rather impossible. He felt a little embarrassed.

The pommel of Cullen’s sword was warm under his gloved hands: the meeting was going for quite a while. Cullen’s mind turned to his sword.  _Pommel is a strange word. Who picked it as the word meaning the end of the sword? Pommel. Pommel. It doesn’t even seem like a word. Pommel pommel pommel pommel pommel. Pom. Mel. Cole’s right: words don’t sound like words when you say them repeatedly. Pommmmmmmel._ Cullen breathed out a sigh through his nose. _Maker’s breath, I’m bored._

Cullen noticed that Eos’ gaze flickering to him. She smirked faintly and slightly rolled her eyes. Cullen had to fight down his own smirk and rolled his eyes back slightly in reply. Her eyes were a bright, poisonous green: a side effect from the Anchor, apparently. Magic is strange, Cullen thought. He had a sudden hunch. _Eos said that the Fade was green. So the Anchor and her eyes are green because the Fade is green. And the Fade is where magic is from. Lyrium is pure magic. So why is lyrium blue?_ This sudden thought had Cullen rather stunned. He spent quite a while deliberating this new thought. _I’ll ask Eos about it. Or maybe Dorian. Would it be strange to ask that to him? Maybe they have different ideas about magic in Tevinter. Teviiiiinterrr. That’s another strange word. Tevvvvvvinter._

Cullen’s exaggerated pronunciations were put to a halt when he noticed Eos looking strangely at him. Not in a way that she was looking at him differently from usual, but in a ‘what on earth are you doing?’ way. _It’s like she knows what I’m thinking about,_ Cullen thought. He then started to panic. _Maybe she can read minds. Can she? Is mind reading an Anchor thing? Or a Dalish thing? Or maybe a mage thing? Or a woman thing? Or maybe all four!_ Cullen fought to keep his expression neutral. _Eos,_ he thought intensely. _If you’re a mind reader, cough right now._

Eos raised a dainty hand to her mouth and coughed slightly.   _MAKER'S BREATH!! _he screamed inwardly.__

The rest of the meeting went smoothly, with Eos implementing a more subverted tactic regarding the merchant princes, courtesy of Leliana. She nodded at her and Josephine, satisfied with the work they accomplished today. Eos looked over at Cullen, who was looking at her with an expression that somewhat reminded her of a halla looking at the full drawn bow of a hunter: a strange mixture of stunned, panicked and utterly terrified. She frowned slightly, perplexed by his strange expression. With a final nod to Josephine and Leliana, the meeting was concluded, and the three women went their separate ways. Cullen left a few moments later, his face red with embarrassment. 


	2. Hair

It’s the way she touches his hair.

A gentle, almost ethereal touch, to feel the curls that were being held against their will, to see if the golden shine that glowed in sunlight was the hardness of the metal or the softness of the light that streamed in through the slits that were windows. Hesitant, almost as if she was somehow forbidden to attempt to feel that hair between her fingers, like she could be caught any second. Her own disbelief of the feelings that roar between them like the ocean slamming into the rocks on the Iron Coast, her tentativeness to dive into the deep water below.

A hard grip, that begs for him to be closer. She snakes her long fingers into those curls, breaking them loose from the substance that holds them back. Raking fingers that intensify the heat that they are feeling, that mimics his own hands in her hair. There is power in those strokes, and he is utterly helpless against it, as if he could try and fight this, this moment with her. Her hands are warm, almost feverish, but they leave shivers in his spine as if she was not just touching his hair, she was touching his very soul.

A familiar touch, to chase the curl back into line with its brothers. But so, so full of love. She strokes him with utter dominion, the energy gone but she was undoubtedly in control. But his heart flashes hot at the intimacy of her caresses, because he was hers, he was so undoubtedly hers, and everything mistake he made in his life was so he could get to this moment, this moment right here where he gazes into her large eyes and she into his, where she gazes into the hellish abyss that was his soul and pulls out light, pulls out love. How she sees the utter catastrophe that was his life but still whispers those words that he never dreamed would be uttered in reference to him in his life, and still strokes his hair and looks at him as if she wouldn’t want to be stroking anyone else’s. 

It’s in those small, small gestures that he realises that this is real, this is completely real, and in the back of his mind a small voice whispers that he was hopelessly, helplessly in love with this woman, but somehow he wasn’t terrified by that thought, because somehow he always knew,knew that from that first moment she touched his hair.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written at 12am and with me half asleep, so if it seemed rather odd, that's probably why. But I really enjoyed trying out the train-of-thought style, so I might continue writing like this in another chapter. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
